


That's One Way to Unwind...

by nothingisreal



Category: Motorsport RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingisreal/pseuds/nothingisreal
Summary: Maxi’s still angry, Callum can tell from the way his muscles are all stiff and from the way he kisses Callum messily, bites at his lip, their teeth clashing.





	That's One Way to Unwind...

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, no beta

Callum moans when his back hits the door. “Fuck, I’ll miss you.” He giggles, grips Maxi’s hips tighter to keep himself upright.

Maxi laughs into his neck, bites at it, right below his ear. “How much have you drunk?” He whispers and his voice, combined with the thigh he has sneaked between Callum’s legs, against his crotch, makes Callum moan again.

Callum shrugs. “A little? I don’t know.” He gasps, pushes his hips forward and he can feel Maxi’s hard-on against his hip and he needs them both to be naked _now_.  He wants so much - to sink to his knees and suck Maxi off right there against that door, or for Maxi to push him onto the bed and then fuck him so hard he’ll feel it for days, or maybe to climb on top of Maxi and just rut against him until they both come. He wouldn’t mind it either if they just fucked right where they are, trousers pushed down their thighs because why the hell should they wait any longer? Callum doesn’t care about making this last, he just needs to come.

Maxi undoes Callum’s jeans, slips his hands inside, onto his arse and Callum doesn’t know if he wants to push back into the touch or forward against Maxi’s thigh. “Come on.” He mumbles, slides his hands up Maxi’s T-shirt onto his back.

Maxi pushes Callum’s trousers and underwear down, lets him kick them off as he tugs at Callum’s T-shirt. “Off.”

Callum obeys and then watches Maxi who’s stepped away to get rid of his own clothes and Callum knows he’s staring but he can’t help himself, can’t stop himself from imagining Maxi on top of him, holding him down, his cock deep inside Callum. Maxi’s fingers wrap around his wrist, pull his hand up and only then does Callum realise that he’s been stroking himself slowly.

Maxi pulls him towards the bed, pushes him down onto it. Callum grabs at him as soon as Maxi climbs on top of him, straddles his thighs. Maxi catches his wrists and pulls them up, holds them on either side of Callum’s head as he leans down and kisses him until he’s panting and bucking his hips, trying to get some friction on his erection.

Maxi’s still angry, Callum can tell from the way his muscles are all stiff and from the way he kisses Callum messily, bites at his lip, their teeth clashing. It’s not that he’s shown he’s upset, he’s kept the perfectly calm facade up for all the journalists and cameras and _the whole world_ , really. Callum thinks that there are maybe four people who have seen how upset he is. Callum understands, he knows how it feels to know that you might have just lost your only chance of seeing your biggest dream come true, except now he has Ferrari and all Maxi can do is hope Mercedes won’t let him down but there’s no guarantee he won’t find himself without sponsors and a seat in the very near future. And then Macau has been a nightmare for all four of them so it’s not like Callum’s feeling too good about life either.

Not that it matters too much when Maxi finally pushes forward and their cocks touch and Callum remembers how turned on he is, no longer distracted by Maxi kissing him. He whines when Maxi pulls away to move onto his neck and collarbone and then moans when Maxi rocks their hips together again.

“Can I fuck you?” Maxi asks. Callum needs a moment to answer because he’s distracted by Maxi licking down his chest, his fingers still wrapped tightly around Callum’s wrists, pushing them down into the mattress.

“Yeah, please.” Callum bucks his hips again but Maxi’s slid down his thighs again so there’s nothing for him to rub against and he whines.

Maxi tugs on one of Callum’s wrists, pulls his hand down and wraps Callum’s fingers around his own cock. “Don’t come.” Maxi warns, runs his hand down Callum’s stomach. “Be right back.”

Callum strokes himself slowly, his eyes fixed on Maxi who’s rummaging in his suitcase. Callum lets himself take in every detail, the broad shoulders and the strong arms and the way Maxi’s muscles shift under his skin as he moves. Callum wants to touch him all over, run his tongue over every place just to find out what would make Maxi gasp his name the quickest.

Maxi kneels on the bed next to him again and throws the lube and condoms down onto the mattress and then he just sits there. Callum preens under his stare, can’t help showing off a bit as he moans louder, fucks up into his own fist. He can see the effect he’s having on Maxi in the way the tip of his cock is wet and his eyes fixated on Callum’s crotch as he swipes his tongue over his own lips. “Hot.”

Callum moans Maxi’s name and grips himself tighter, spreads his thighs further apart. He reaches for Maxi with his free hand but Maxi grabs his wrist again and pulls it down. Callum doesn’t know what it means when he realises it turns him on, the way Maxi is stronger than him, could probably hold him down without much trouble. Callum forces himself to tear his hand away from his cock because he’s getting dangerously close to coming and they’ve barely even started.

Maxi smiles at him before leaning down and kissing him. He doesn’t push Callum’s hands away this time when the Brit grips the back of his neck, his other hand running down Maxi’s back to his arse. Maxi makes an appreciative sound and breaks the kiss and then Callum finds himself being manhandled onto his front and fuck but this shouldn’t make him this hot, the ease with which Maxi can just flip him over, do anything he wants with him.

Callum watches Maxi over his shoulder, bites his lip when Maxi straddles his thighs again and makes a soft sound when Maxi leans down to kiss at the back of his neck. He pushes his cock into the mattress almost unwittingly but Maxi’s hands are on his hips immediately.

Maxi tuts. “No. None of that.”

Callum moans but keeps his hips still when Maxi moves his hands to the mattress, slides down Callum’s body to press kisses to his spine.

Callum whines. “Maxi, come on.”

His plea is ignored as Maxi’s lips shift to his side, biting at the skin there and Callum gasps, not expecting the sharp pleasure it spikes in his stomach.

Maxi straightens up to pick up the lube. Callum’s never been this relieved in his life as when he hears the bottle being opened and then Maxi’s spreading his cheeks with one hand. There’s a cold finger at his entrance and Callum doesn’t know how he manages not to move. But Maxi just keeps teasing him, circling around his hole. Callum doesn’t know how Maxi’s keeping his cool, how he’s not desperate to just push inside him and fuck him into the mattress.

They’ve fucked once before, right before the summer break, both of them a bit drunk. Callum went down on Maxi, let him come in his mouth and then Maxi fingered him, sucked him off and Callum had never come so hard in his life. After that he’s always got distracted by Maxi’s fingers because he can remember exactly how good they felt inside him, Maxi really knew what he was doing, and Callum would probably spend the rest of his life wanking off to that memory, except what they’re doing right now has every potential to be even _better_.

Maxi slips just the very tip of his finger inside and Callum can’t stop his hips from shifting back anymore, but Maxi’s hand is on his lower back before he’s even conscious he’s trying to move, effectively holding him down and Callum whines into the pillow.

“Stop teasing.” He says, turning his head on the pillow and then Maxi leans down to kiss his cheek but doesn’t move his finger any deeper. “Maxi…” Callum says pleadingly but it has little to no effect when the German just shushes him. Maxi rubs his cock against Callum’s arse and Callum can feel how turned on he is, can feel the precum leaving a wet stripe on his skin and he moans, tries to push back again.

Maxi withdraws his finger but then, before Callum can protest, pushes two all the way inside and Callum gasps, fists the sheets as his cock twitches. “Yeah, yeah, come on.”

Maxi bends over his back, presses kisses to his shoulders, his fingers moving inside Callum and this is nice but he needs _more_.

Maxi crooks his fingers, searches for Callum’s prostate. He knows he’s got it when Callum moans louder than before, almost manages to push back despite Maxi’s hand on him but Maxi keeps him down, adds another finger.

“Enough. I’m ready.”

Maxi seems to ignore him again but then he crooks his fingers against Callum’s prostate once more before pulling them out. “Sure?”

Callum nods. “Yes! I’m dying here.”

Maxi chuckles, reaches for the condom.

“Do we really need this?” Callum wrinkles his nose.

Maxi hesitates for a second before he pulls his hand back and Callum can hear him open the bottle of lube. He looks over his shoulder to watch Maxi stroke his erection loosely and Callum needs that inside him right now.

Maxi uses one hand to spread his cheeks again and then the blunt head of his cock is pressing against Callum’s hole. Callum still doesn’t look away, he wants to see Maxi’s face when he enters him, wants to see how much Maxi loves this.

Maxi opens his mouth but Callum beats him to it. “I’m ready.”

Maxi smiles at him before his eyes focus back on the place where his erection is pushing inside Callum. Callum hears the way his breath hitches, his fingers tightening on Callum’s hips as he presses inside and then Callum moans, hides his face in the pillow again. This feels like so much _more_ than when it was just fingers but Callum knows he can take it, even though it’s a bit overwhelming on an emotional level. He didn’t think it’d make him feel this vulnerable and he’s glad it’s Maxi, because Callum trusts him, _really_ trusts him, so it’s okay.

“Fuck, Callum.” Maxi’s voice breaks when he says his name and this is the first time he’s been anything but calm and collected this evening, so Callum smiles into the pillow at the knowledge that it’s him who’s made him lose his cool. But then Maxi bottoms out, his hip bones pressing against Callum’s arse and Callum’s moan gets caught in his throat. “You’re amazing.”

Callum laughs breathlessly but it turns into a gasp when Maxi pulls his hips back and pushes back inside. He keeps his thrusts short and shallow and Callum  can feel everything, every tiny shift of Maxi’s hips and it blows his mind. But he still needs more.

He doesn’t realise he’s whining Maxi’s name before Maxi runs his fingers down his spine soothingly. “Shh… I’ve got you.”

He pulls almost all the way out before thrusting back inside and Callum gasps when his own erection is pushed into the mattress. Maxi shifts behind him and on the next thrusts his cock brushes against Callum’s prostate, making Callum moan loudly, unprepared for the sensation. He’s trying to rub against the sheets, or maybe to follow Maxi’s hips each time he pulls out, but Maxi’s grip on him is too tight, so all he can do is let Maxi have all the control and just _take it_. The realisation probably shouldn’t turn him on as much as it does.

Maxi’s fingers on his hips tighten, Callum wonders - _hopes_ \- there will be marks tomorrow, and he pulls Callum’s hips up to meet his thrusts which makes the tip of his cock hit Callum’s prostate each time and then Callum is just a _mess_ , moaning Maxi’s name and beginning for something, not quite sure what.

Maxi’s being rough, his thrusts harder and faster than before, Callum will feel it later, but he’s still got a rhythm going and Callum wants to see whether he looks as collected as he seems but he doesn’t have the strength to do anything but groan each time Maxi pushes back inside. He’s so close, almost right there, he just needs _something_ …

Maxi swears under his breath, adjusts the grip he has on Callum’s hips and his voice is shaky when he says: “This is so much better than I imagined.” And all that, paired with the realisation that Maxi has been _imagining_ this is enough to make Callum moan his name as he starts coming, making a mess on the sheets.

Maxi’s grip on him doesn’t falter and he doesn’t stop fucking him, doesn’t even slow down. It’s too much, Callum oversensitive from his orgasm, but at the same time he’s loving every second of it.

Callum turns his head on the pillow so that he can watch. Maxi’s thrusts are jerky, Callum can tell he’s barely hanging on and when he squeezes around him, deliberately, it makes Maxi groan low in his throat as he pushes in as deep as physically possible. Callum gasps when he feels Maxi coming inside him, it’s so weird but he loves every second of it.

They’re both panting and Maxi has his eyes closed, trying to pull himself together.

“This was mind-blowing.” Callum gasps out and Maxi opens his eyes, smiles at him softly.

“Can’t argue with that.”

Callum frowns when Maxi pulls out. He feels empty and there’s spunk dripping out of him, running down his arse and thigh, probably messing the sheets up even more. Maxi pushes one finger inside him, can’t stop himself, and Callum gasps, it really is too much, but doesn’t push him away.

There’s such an open wonder on Maxi’s face, his eyes fixated on Callum’s arse.  “Fuck…” He mumbles, pulls his finger out of Callum.

He lies down on his side next to Callum, strokes his hand up and down Callum’s spine. He’s being so tender and it’s such a stark contrast to how he was fucking Callum into the mattress just moments ago.

“We should shower.” Callum says and Maxi hums in agreement but neither of them move an inch.

“There are gonna be bruises.” Maxi says, runs his fingers over Callum’s hip.

“Good.” Callum smiles and Maxi leans in as if to kiss him but then seems to hesitate. Callum closes the distance between them and then they’re making out again.

“Oh my God, why does it feel so good?” Callum asks when they break apart.

Maxi strokes his cheek tenderly, gazing at Callum’s lips. “The kissing?”

“The everything.”

Maxi looks up at him in surprise. He bites his lip uncertainly and Callum decides to help him out. “What is it?”

Maxi shrugs, swipes his tongue over his lip and his palm is still on Callum’s cheek. “I just thought that if it feels so good, then maybe we should do it again sometime?”

Callum widens his eyes but then smiles brightly and all the tension leaves Maxi's body. “Yeah. Maybe we should.”


End file.
